


Are You Drunk?

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crybaby Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Drunken Confessions, Fluffyfest, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: The 104th Trainee Squad was happy to once more be together in on place. After the hell they went through in their Trainee days, they were happy to see each other once more. So a secret celebration was in order. but nothing stays a secret with Hanji.





	Are You Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBest/gifts).



> Well, this took time and a lot of effort, and I still don't like it, I might just change it, but if so, you'll notice. 
> 
> This is written as a gift, to a fellow fandom person that has been so patient with me! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope that this was good enough. It was very fast paced because I had a problem finding just the right place to go with here
> 
> Hope that you like it!
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The day was perfect. 

Perfect for a reunion. A reunion between teens that hadn’t seen each other for a whole year. The rest of the 104th Squad has finally become fully fledge soldiers and been accepted in the Scouting Legion. 

Eren and Armin were standing by the gates, waiting for Commander Erwin, Captain Levi and Major Hanji to return with their friends. Their friends that they had gone through hell with during their trainee days. 

Eren was more or less bouncing in place, and Armin was trying to calm him down but failed miserably. Considering he was just as excited about their arrival. It was when the gates opened that Eren practically vibrated on the spot. 

When he saw Mikasa behind Commander Erwin he laughed and ran over and hugged her. She was as equally excited. 

“Kasa! So good to finally see you here!” Eren said with a big grin on his face. 

“Eren! Armin!” Mikasa exclaimed in happiness and hugged them both. She had missed them, and they had missed her. A whole year without seeing each other. That was the longest they had been apart since they fled to the Wall Rose. 

Eren hugged her and cuddled closer. Even though he sometimes found her very overbearing, he still loved his sister. She’s been a big part of his life all this time after all.

Levi, Erwin, and Hanji watched the reunion with a small smile each, or in Levi’s case, a glare. He didn’t like his brat being that close with the girl. Hanji was silently laughing at Levi, who tried to glare a hole in the girl Eren was hugging. They didn’t seem to want to inform Levi of the fact that the girl was someone that was registered as Erens sister. 

Erwin wasn’t much better. He had an amused look on his face watching his friend glare at the girl. 

Levi huffed and walked away. What he failed to see when the turned around and walked away. Eren was watching him, with a frown. Hanji saw that look and wondered what Eren was thinking. They weren’t the only one seeing that look. Connie saw that look. 

The whole trainee squad knew Eren and Armin was very much attracted to the same gender, so he gave up a mischievous smile when he saw Eren look after their Captain.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren was a bit depressed. He had been looking for his Captain for a while now, but he couldn’t find him. He had wanted to see if his Captain wanted help with something, but he had left before he could say anything. 

Commander Erwin had given them a few days off. He said he wanted them to adapt to the new place and Eren and Armin could help them out. Eren didn’t complain, neither did Armin. But now Armin was spending some time with Commander, and Captain was nowhere to see. Major Hanji was showing their friends around the Headquarters, and he didn’t want to do the tour again, not after having done it with some other new cadets. It was not an experience he wanted again. 

Eren decided to look for his Captain, to see if he wanted help with something. But he became depressed when he couldn’t find him anywhere. Not even hiding away in his office from what he would call ‘the new brats’. 

A very sad looking Eren was now going to the Mess Hall. He decided to just wait for his Captain there. Because at some point he would be hungry and he needed to go in there. In there he was met with Major Hanji. That made him a little better, at least. Major Hanji was very good at finding his Captain. He gave them a small smile when he sat down next to them. Hanji cooed at Eren, who blushed. 

“You are just too adorable for your own good,” they said and petted his hair. 

“Major, have you seen Captain?” Eren asked with a sad look, making them squeal over the cuteness that was Eren. But Eren ignored it, wanting to know where his Captain was. 

“I don’t know, actually, he said something about work and gave me a glare and disappeared,” they said and Eren gave up a sad nod. 

“Ah, well,” he said and sank lower on the chair in disappointment.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Commander Erwin with Armin was showing the 104th Trainee Squad around. Armin was bouncing around Mikasa and prattled on about anything and nothing. It was when all of them got curious when Mikasa I interrupted him. 

“Where is Eren?” Mikasa asked and Krista nodded. 

“Yes, he disappeared soon after ferreting us,” she said and smiled. 

“I think Eren went to look for Captain Levi actually,” Armin said and Erwin nodded. 

“I don’t think he is going to have much luck,” Erwin said and Armin looked confused, just like the rest of them. 

“When Levi is being in his bad moods, he won’t be found until he wants to be found,” he said and lead them to the Mess Hall. 

He nodded when he saw a depressed Eren and Hanji was cooing over him. Armin gave up a sigh and shook his head. Mikasa looked worried and the others just looked confused. 

Erwin walked up to the depressed Eren and patted his head, making him pout. 

“Why don’t you spend some time with your friends,” Erwin said and Eren nodded and gave them a small smile. 

He could see the confusion and amusement in some of their eyes, and he suddenly knew this was going to be chaotic. Someone was going to end up in tears, and he had a feeling that someone was him.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The night came and Eren had still not found Levi. But Connie and Sasha had decided to use their room as a meeting place. Because they had seen how big their room was, and it was apparently the best room to have a reunion party in. Eren and Armin knew that Major and Commander would know about this, nothing escaped their notice. 

Eren was currently sitting on his side of their joint bed, together with Armin, Krista, Ymir, and Mikasa. They were chatting away about what had been going on for the year they had been separated. 

It was then the door slammed open and in came Connie, Jean, and Sasha. They were holding alcohol, food and even more or it. Eren gave up a sigh and shook his head. 

“You do know that the Commander and Captain will know about this, you can’t sneak something past them,” Eren said and Connie snorted. 

“Please, they are currently outside, I checked,” Connie said and Armin shook his head. Well, they would learn the hard way. After all, he and Eren had. But then again they didn’t do anything like this. 

“Yeah! Cool it, man, don't be such a loser,” Jean said and Eren frowned. 

“Well, I warned you,” he said and turned his attention to Krista again. Connie gave out some alcohol and Sasha gave out some food, even though it looked like it hurt her to give it away. So Eren and Armin politely declined the food. 

Armin was now leaning against Eren, taking some warmth and comfort from his brother in everything but blood. 

Eren looked out and saw that it was dark outside and he hoped that he and Armin weren’t about to be punished for this. After all, they never drank l, it was one time and it made him pass out on his Captain. Since then, he didn’t want to drink. He didn’t like the fluffy feeling he got when he drank so much. Armin had agreed. It tasted unpleasant and the consequences were both worth it. A hangover on a sunny day was not ideal. 

Eren and Armin tired to stay away, but somehow Connie and Sasha conned them into drinking. It wasn’t good. Eren knew that the hangover was going to be bad tomorrow. It wasn’t that they were allowed to drink, it was just that on a normal day, it wasn’t ideal to drink. Not when you were about to train the day after. But Eren and Armin had gotten the day off, didn’t mean the rest of them had. Eren wasn’t about to tell them that, not when they conned them into drinking with them. 

The night continued relatively peaceful until Eren and Armin had a bit too much to drink when they played a game of Truth or Dare game. 

Eren was very sleepy and very drunk at this point, so was Armin. But they stayed awake. 

What came after that, made them wish they had fallen asleep when the felt tired. Connie was the one that asked the questions and he knew he would end up in tears at the end of it. Armin was lying on Eren, trying to get the fluffy feeling of alcohol goes away. 

What no one knew was that Major Hanji was right outside the door, giggling away. They loved this game. It was when they heard Connie ask Eren a question everyone had silently waiting for to confirm. 

“So Eren, who do you like, as in, who do you love?” Connie asked with a giggle, also feeling very floaty because of the alcohol. The others had passed out a long time ago. 

“I want my Captain,” Eren sniffed. Very sad. He was reminded that he didn’t find his Captain. 

“Captain Levi?” Connie slurred and Eren nodded, making his brown fluffy hair fly all over the place. 

Eren got up, on shaky legs and grabbed Armin as good as possible, but when he could barely stand himself, it was not an easy task. 

It was then the door opened and in came Hanji and Moblit. Hanji was giggling away and Moblit sighed and shook his head. 

“This is not ideal, be prepared when Commander and Captain find out about this,” Moblit said and they all looked confused, everyone but Eren and Armin. Moblit went up to Armin and carefully picked up the small blond and Hanji picked up Eren on their back. Both were almost gone to the point of mumbling. None of them could understand it. 

“Eren, where do you want to go?” Hanji asked and giggled when Eren nuzzled closer to their neck. 

“I wanna see my Captain!” Eren slurred and nodded, very satisfied that he got that out. Armin was nodding, agreeing with Eren. 

“Where’s Commander?” Armin asked with a sleepy voice and Moblit nodded. 

“We can take you to them,” he said and looked over the new cadets and shook his head. This was the most talented and special people that had graduated from the academy, and they were dead drunk on their first day. The captain would not be amused, because he was the one that was to start their training. 

Hanji and Moblit split up. Hanji went to Levi with his drunk puppy on their back. Eren was sniffling away, still sad over having not even spoken to his Captain today. 

“Levi! I found your puppy!” Hanji yelled and stormed the office and out from the bedroom in the back came a glaring Levi. 

“Shut up shitty glasses! It’s nighttime!” Levi yelled back and gave them a glare. It was then he saw a sad Eren on their back and was surprised. 

Hanji grinned and put Eren down right in front of Levi, but as soon as they had let go, Eren swayed back and forth, before tipping over. Or almost. Levi managed to catch his brat. It was then he smelled the alcohol. 

“Are you drunk Eren?” he asked and Eren nodded and pouted.

“Yeah, but it's not my fault,” he said and pouted and nuzzled closer to his Captain. 

“How did this happen?” Levi asked and glared at Hanji. 

“The new cadets conned him and Armin into drinking with them. I heard Eren warm them, but they didn’t listen,” they said and Levi nodded and picked Eren up. 

“Goodnight my little Ravioli!” Hanji said with a smile and bounced out of the office, locking the door behind them. 

Levi turned his attention back to his drunk brat. Eren was nuzzling as close as possible and he shook his head. 

“Time to sleep brat,” he said and walked into his bed and Eren pouted when he was put down on his Captains bed. 

“I don’t wanna,” he mumbled and burrowed down in the thick blankets and Levi couldn’t help but be amused. 

“It looks like you want to,” he said and sat down next to him. So when Eren drapes himself over his Captain in his sleepy state and started to lightly snore, Levi snorted in amusement. He tried to get out of the grip, but in a way, he was very warm and comfortable with the grip Eren had on him, so he decided to stay put. Eren whined and Levi dragged his hand through his soft and fluffy hair. 

It was then something caught his attention. It was a small note. It had Hanji's writing style on it and he wondered what it was. It just said it was for him. Wondering how they got it into Erens hood of all places. 

“Who does Eren Love?” he read out loud and he almost crushed it in surprise. 

“Mystery finally confirmed, Eren is in love with you,” he read and Levi was silent. Very silent. He didn’t know what to do with that. After all, Hanji could be messing with his again, so he held up the note and burned it in the candle that was standing on his side table. After all, he wouldn’t believe it until Eren was sober and aware enough to actually know what he was saying.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The next day was a torture day for the rest of 104. All of them had a hangover and was groaning in the Mess Hall. 

The older ones were amused. It was then Commander and Captain came in with a bouncing Hanji behind them. They looked amused at their friend's friends. Erwin walked up behind Jean, who Hanji had told had conned Armin and Eren into drinking. 

“Your first day of the training starts today, with Levi here,” Erwin said with a small smile. All of them groaned. 

“At least Eren and Armin have to suffer with us,” Connie mumbled and drank some water. Trying to will his nausea away but to no avail. Levi looked amused when he said this. Eren had cried in his bed this morning after puking his gut out. Levi couldn’t in good conscience ask Eren to actually go and train as punishment. Not when he caved to the pathetic mess that was Eren this morning. And he knew how bad Eren felt, after all, it was the second time he had woken up to a sick Eren. 

“What are you talking about, True brat and the blond brat is having a week off. After all, they have trained their asses off the past week,” Levi said and walked away from an amused Erwin and a shocked Connie. The rest groaned and glared at Connie and Jean. Both had convinced them to drink because there wouldn’t be a chance for them to start training right away. 

All three was amused. Levi walked back to this room to see how Eren was doing. Erwin doing the same, Armin had doubled over and had hidden under the blankets to hide from the light and the world. 

Both very amused went to check on their respective member to see how they were holding up.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
